


Baby Mine - songfic

by Holmesian, SuperWhoLockian75



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, impending doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesian/pseuds/Holmesian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian75/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith sings Baby Mine to her newborn daughter, and expresses regret that she has to leave her baby in order to shake off a stalker. John nor Sherlock knows what she's about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mine - songfic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, I just like to write my own fanfiction. 
> 
> Revisions done by SuperWhoLockian75
> 
> Baby Mine lyrics also not mine.

If anyone walked into the flat of 221B Baker St. on New Year’s Day at around 4pm, they would’ve found John Watson sleeping quite soundly in his chair with a blanket thrown over his lap. And if they listened really hard, they could hear a baby making small noises and someone else speaking in Sherlock’s room. Faith was breast feeding her newborn baby girl, Willow Holmes, and was talking softly to her while her father watched, already amazed at what his little girl could do. Faith glanced at him, and gently pushed him away from her.

“Sherlock, love, it’s not decent, you watching me nurse Willow.” She mock frowned at him, feeling a little self-conscious about showing this side of her to him.

“Who cares about decent? And I’ve already seen you fully in the—” Sherlock was silenced by a finger pressing into his lips.

“Young ears love. And I don’t think John would want to hear that, even though he’s come to terms with delivering his niece who just so happened to be fathered by his best friend.”

“John’s a grown man Faith; I think he can handle it.” Sherlock smirked and bent down for a kiss. The fear that had been ebbing its way through Faith was slowly melting away as their lips met. She looked down once their lips parted and noticed that her daughter had unlatched herself and was looking for more while fussing a bit.

“OK love, give mummy a second… there we are! See, all better. No need to fuss and wake your Uncle John.” Willow nursed for a bit on Faith’s right side, and then let go, having eaten what she wanted.

Faith gently propped her up against her shoulder and patted her back. Willow burped and tried to snuggle into her mother’s shoulder and Faith grinned as she brought Willow to her chest, gently putting her turquoise polka-dot blanket over her while maintaining skin to skin contact. Now on Faith’s chest, Willow curled up her limbs, tucked them under her and basked in the warmth. Sherlock having sensed the need for mother-child bonding got up from his perch at the foot of his bed and headed for the door. Before he left though, he gently kissed Faith who gladly kissed him back. Once he was out of the room, Faith turned back to her daughter.

“Oh, ducky, I love you so much.” Faith gently pressed her nose into her baby’s fluffy hair, taking in that new baby smell. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you, but Conner won’t stop until one of us is done for, and it’s better that it’s me that he comes after and not you.” Willow started to cry and Faith rubbed her tiny back. “I know honey, I don’t like it either, but you’ll have your daddy and your uncle to take care of you.” Willow wouldn’t stop crying so Faith gently held her, giving her small cheeks tiny kisses. She came to a decision and started to softly sing a lullaby that came to mind to Willow:

_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part baby of mine_

 

_Little one when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear baby of mine_

 

_If they knew sweet little you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for the right to hold you_

 

_From your head down to your toes_

_You're not much goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be baby of mine_

While Faith was singing the song she got up and cleaned herself up a bit to look a bit more presentable. Turning back to Willow she put a fresh nappy on her and bundled her up in the turquoise polka-dot blanket. Picking Willow back up, Faith held her close and swayed around the room, crooning to the baby who was calming down. John had woken up from his nap and wandered back to Sherlock’s room and sleepily poked his head into the room. He relaxed when he saw Faith waltzing around in the room and singing. Faith looked up at him when she finished the song.

“Wil and I have to get going John. My flat mate is gonna be worried about me if I don’t show up.”

“You sure you’ll be alright? I would rather have you stay here a couple of days; just to monitor both of you and make sure you’re OK.” John offered and Faith started to panic.

“No, I’m sorry John but I have to go home today. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe. You have my word.” Faith assured him and quickly changed the subject. “Is Sherlock sleeping then?”

“Yeah, how did you—?"

“I think he would’ve rather checked on me himself, but since you’re here he must be sleeping. That’s good, he needs his rest.” Faith deduced, surprising John a bit. She had picked up her things and put Willow in her uncle’s arms to hold for a moment since she knew the next time he would see her wouldn’t be a happy occasion. John cradled his niece and hugged her gently, then reluctantly gave Willow back to Faith and hugged his sister and niece.

“Stay safe you two. I don’t want to hear anything bad on the news now.” John said with a smirk and Faith chuckled.

“I’m not sure we can do anything dangerous.”

“Even still, stay safe.”

“I will, John. You have my word.” Faith reassured him and they headed to the door; her bag in one hand and Willow in the other. “G’bye now John.”

“G’bye Faith, bye-bye Willow! Be good for your mum.” Faith smiled at that and held Willow close to her under the coat she had shrugged on back in Sherlock’s room.

“Thanks John. I’ve really got to get going, otherwise I’ll never make it home.” Faith insisted and opened the door.

“OK OK, goodbye Faith.” John said with a small smile and Faith waved goodbye for what she knew would be the last time for a long time, and then headed outside to the curb to flag down a cab. John watched as a cab pulled up and Faith and Willow climbed inside, then sped away, not knowing that that would be the last glimpse of his sister that he would get for a long time as he stepped back inside the flat and closed the door.


End file.
